hadrosaur838fandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaur Watership 2
Dinosaur Watership 2 is the sequel to its predecessor, Dinosaur Watership. Like its predecessor, the movie is divided into 10 parts. This time, with a consistent time of around 15 minutes, with the exceptions of parts 1, 2, and 10 (Part 1 having 5 minutes, Part 2 having 14 minutes, Part 10 having 12 minutes). Description In this feature length sequel to Dinosaur Watership, Noasaurus and his friends must once again find a new home. Meeting all kinds of friends and enemies along the way. Unbeknownst to them, something sinister lies beneath. It's only a matter of time before a dark secret is finally revealed. Characters * Shadow the Red Panda * Duì (對) * Bó Gāo (博高) * Prick Kid * Bernie Jr. * Noasaurus * Parasaurolophus * Edmontosaurus * Triceratops * Stegosaurus * Ankylosaurus * Dimetrodon * Iguanodon * Brontosaurus * Brachiosaurus * Pterosaur * Wensley the Weasel * Alphadon * Edaphosaurus * Cryolophosaurus * Dilophosaurus * Buckland * Pachycephalosaurus * Sora * Vanni * Triyglax * Old Gotama Synopsis Shadow the Red Panda, accompanied by Duì and Bó Gāo, round up a group of preschool kids in order to tell them a story. The story just being the entire movie. The Story begins in the gorge where Dinosaur Watership ended. Noasaurus takes notice of volcanic ash spewing out of a nearby volcano. Once again, his disastrous suspicions are confirmed as the magma floods out of the chamber. Many of the residents make it out alive, including our main characters. Five of the inhabitants become trapped and are burned to death. Pterosaur makes an attempt to leap out of the gorge, but is killed by an oncoming pyroclastic flow. The bystanders leave the mourning herd behind. Meanwhile, a pair of mammals named Wensley the Weasel and Alphadon approach the herd. At first, the dinosaurs are startled by the two newcomers. But, they allow them to tag along. After several weeks, the herd finds themselves trapped in the desert. Wensley offers to look for sustenance. To which, he finds an oasis. Unbeknownst to them, a trio of Tyrannosaurus are stalking them. The herd splits in order to fend them all off. Dimetrodon, Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Parasaurolophus, and Wensley manage to bring one down. Meanwhile, Noasaurus and the others struggle with the other two. Alphadon decides to handle them alone, to which the dinosaurs reluctantly agree. The herd finally stops at a familiar place. They had once again set foot in the Labyrinthus Canyons. This time at the exit. A pair of travelers, Dilophosaurus and Buckland, offer to join them. Noasaurus reluctantly agrees. Not long after, Triceratops is attacked by a flesh-eating Tyrannosaur. Noasaurus, Dimetrodon, and Iguanodon give chase. However, once they break free, Dimetroson, Triceratops and Iguanodon become trapped within the labyrinthian walls. Noasaurus allows Brontosaurus and Brachiosaurus to search for them. Meanwhile, the three misfits meet a new ally, Pachycephalosaurus. In the night, Iguanodon is attacked by what seems to be a the same Alioramus that died in the gorge. Back at the camp, Dilophosaurus continuously paces the floor, talking to what seems to be a deity in his head. Parasaurolophus and Brontosaurus are the first to take notice, followed by the rest of the herd, who then tie him up. The misfits continue to wander through the canyon, looking for a way out, via the entrance. Pachycephalosaurus looks up at a ledge. Believing that they aren’t alone. In the camp, Noasaurus and the others continue to interrogate Dilophosaurus. Buckland tells the story of his best friend’s death. Saying that Supersaurus was pushed off of a ledge by a Dilophosaurus. Dilophosaurus apologizes to Buckland, saying that he was under the influence of somebody else. The herd doesn’t believe him. Thus, continuing to interrogate him. The misfits continue around, looking for the largest wall in the entire canyon. All the while, a mysterious figure lurks in the shadows. Watching his victims struggle. Noasaurus and the rest of the herd wait before questioning Dilophosaurus again. Dilophosaurus took his chance to escape. Once again burdening the herd. Especially Edmontosaurus. Dilophosaurus tries to sort out his troubles by himself. But, the mysterious figure forces him to serve. Then calling out to other “slaves” to kill more dinosaurs, including the herd. Referring to them as “rebels.” After several days, Dimetrodon finally finds the entrance. Alphadon also drops on by. Leading Dimetrodon and Triceratops to the rest of the herd. Three of the slaves find Iguanodon and Pachycephalosaurus and attack. Alphadon, Dimetrodon, and Triceratops manage to find the rest of the herd and lead them to the entrance in time to aid Iguanodon and Pachycephalosaurus. The following fight destroys the tunnel leading to the outside. Trapping the slaves. Out in the expansive desert, the mysterious figure comes back and slaughters Buckland. The next morning sees an endless snowscape. Where the herd finds the remnants of last night’s struggle. Afterwards, the herd finally finds a decent trail on Dilophosaurus. Cryolophosaurus jumps in--hoping to drive them away from the pawns. To which, the herd reluctantly agrees. The next few drifts see nothing more. Until the herd runs into a cluster of enslaved dinosaurs. An Einiosaurus is enslaved to the very Edaphosaurus who orchestrated the entire ensuing chaos that has occurred. Stegosaurus is the first to make a stand against their tyranny. Soon joined by the rest of the herd. A fight was inevitable. Wensley and Alphadon climb up an ice wall to find the legendary HeatStone. Once found, the two mammals use its power to end Edaphosaurus’ Ice Age. Creating an immense flood and drowning Edaphosaurus’ army. The dinosaurs are able to escape--relatively unscathed. Edaphosaurus swears to kill them all, making Noasaurus suffer the most. The herd hits a shore and continues on. Unfortunately, they find that the Ice Age had obliterated a majority of plantlife. If that weren’t bad enough, Edaphosaurus had accelerated his plans. Sending a giant asteroid to kill the remaining dinosaurs. Our heroes find a cave to shelter themselves, while the ejecta kills every other dinosaur. Inside the cave, they meet a Scuriumimus named Scrappy, who helps guide them through the cave--or at least he tries to. Pachycephalosaurus trips over a ledge. Causing a series of boulders to push them out. Outside, the find the remnants of what used to be their beloved home. Ashes raining from the sky. The herd moves on once again, hoping they could find a suitable place to live. However, Edaphosaurus continuously stalks them. Using a spear to impale Dilophosaurus. Noasaurus manages to push him back, leading him to a dead end, unwittingly trapping himself. Just before Edaphosaurus could make the kill, a giant Megawings Dragon and an Elite Dragon hit the ground with a tremendous force. The two dragons corner the synapsid--then proceeding to tear him apart. Noasaurus grabs the fallen spear and uses it to end the suffering Edaphosaurus. Noasaurus makes his way back to the herd, where Dilophosaurus lay dying. His last breaths tell his friends to find a being called Old Gotama. In the wastelands, they find an Edaphosaurus named Triyglax. Triyglax leads them to a place where they could find Old Gotama. The herd waits for several hours, until finally, the elder Styracosaurus finds them. Gotama reveals his work in the form of a great rift valley. A safe haven for all dinosaurs. The herd then proceeds to live the rest of their days in Old Gotama’s valley. Trivia * The movie was expected to be divided into 16 parts, but it was divided into 10 parts instead. * Dinosaur Watership 2 was the first movie to be edited, via Powerdirector. * The movie has gone through four drafts. Almost all of which have a plot similar to the first movie. * Dinosaur Watership 2 was originally going to be set 14 years after the original, but the time span was changed. * The Xióng-Bào Trio makes a cameo at the very beginning, where they have fully developed personalities. Category:Movies Category:Youtube Movies Category:Dinosaur Watership